D5 And The Brotherhood Of Evil
|airdate=(Ja:) September 11, 2011 (En:) August 9, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army arrives at the true Bagra Fortress, ready for the ensuring battle. They are met by the fortress's guards, and asks how Mikey would like to greet them. Mikey responds by going full force, unleashing . listens as they fight and then approaches Ewan for his power. Ewan refuses to help, understanding the true nature of the with 's death. AxeKnightmon realizes that he cannot control Ewan as his puppet, so he decides to turn him into a human battery to power the Darkness Loader. Ewan attempts to escape, but stops him, so AxeKnightmon successfully puts Ewan to sleep. He leaves Tyutyumon to guard Ewan as he heads to see Lord Bagra. AxeKnightmon presents the completed Dark Stone to him. Lord Bagra declares that this would be the day for D5 and then questions his little brother about the nuisance at his front gate. AxeKnightmon tell him they would be a good way to show his new power, and Lord Bagra agrees, absorbing the Dark Stone into himself. When all of the forces are defeated, a bell tolls, heralding the arrival of Lord Bagra. Shoutmon X7 immediately unleashes a storm of attacks to no avail. Lord Bagra tosses him aside and defuses him. He then explains what D5 truly is: the day where he takes all of space-time, destroys it, and then fuses it together with him as ruler of all. Mikey remembers that Lord Bagra had the power to influence dimensions, being the one who pushed him, Shoutmon, Angie, and Jeremy back to the Human World. With the Dark Stone, he is able to take his right arm and pierce the walls between worlds, with his hand in the Human World. With his other hand, he is able to defend against further attacks and split the earth. Mikey falls into one of the resulting cracks, though with and to protect him. Back in the Human World, only a few minutes has passed since Mikey returned to the Digital World, due to the time dilation between the worlds. Jeremy and Angie lament being forced to be left behind, just as Lord Bagra's arm reaches into the world. Everything his hand passes turns to stone, from buildings to even humans. Jeremy and Angie flee the encroaching darkness until calls out to them. At the same time, Mikey is exploring the corridors he found himself in, looking for a way to return to the battle. He discovers a place where human DigiPower is being gathered, realizing that it means Ewan in nearby. Meanwhile, Lord Bagra reveals that it was and the sword he left behind who allowed him to reach into the Human World. Christopher manages to make it to his feet and confront Lord Bagra, who reveals that he really did choose Christopher as his champion, as AxeKnightmon did to Ewan and did to Mikey. He considers Christopher a failure, while Christopher disagrees and commands and to attack. Lord Bagra manages to block their attacks but takes damage on his left arm in the process. Unfortunately, he reveals that with the Code Crown under his power, he can simply heal. Lord Bagra then prepares to counterattack and, in that instant where both his arms are occupied, AxeKnightmon strikes and literally stabs Lord Bagra in the back. Lord Bagra tells him that it's not enough, and AxeKnightmon agrees. He responds by forced digifusing Lord Bagra to him, becoming . Featured characters (8) *'RookChessmon (Black)' (16) *'BishopChessmon (Black)' (23) * (24) |c7= * (34) * (38) *'' '' (41) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (7) * (9) * (10) * (10) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (19) * (21) * (22) *' ' (25) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (32) * (35) * (39) * (42) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=10 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=OmniShoutmon |added4=+ ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon |DIGIMON5=OmniShoutmon |episodeorder5=12 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |DIGIMON7=OmniShoutmon |episodeorder7=13 |arrow7=r2 |DIGIMON8=Shoutmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=10 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=ZekeGreymon |added4=+ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname5=MetalGreymon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=10 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=10 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon }} , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=10 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes de:Bagra-Brüder, die Bande der Dunkelheit!